Entrevista
by Saory2000
Summary: Uma apresentadora vai entrevistar Sagara e Chidore.O que isso vai dar? Comentem por favor!


L: Bem vindo a todos, mais uma vez, para outro emocionante episódio de "Anime Stars" e eu Lunna como a sua apresentadora! Esta noite, temos conosco Sagara Sousuke e sua amiga Chidori Kaname. Bem pessoal vamos começar o nosso momento de intimidade.

Use 1 palavra para descrever a vós.

S: Especialista.

K: Normal.

Use 1 palavra para descrever um ao outro.

K: Violento.

S: Eu prefiro manter minha boca fechada.

L: Não seja tímido, basta dizer a palavra.

S: Seria mais do que uma palavra.

K: (Kaname da um olhar mortal a Sousuke.) Então seria melhor ele manter sua boca fechada.

S: (suando feito cuscuz) Compreendido.

O que você gosta de fazer no seu tempo livre?

S:Limpar minhas armas, detectar eventuais ameaças à Chidori e destruí - los.

L + K: Não é aquilo que você faz o tempo todo?

L: E vc Kaname?

K:Vigiar ele limpando suas armas, assistir - lhe detectar coisas e dizer - lhe quando não existe qualquer tipo de ameaça.

L: Não seria melhor vc curtir com seus amigos e fazer coisas mais interessantes?

K: (Como se fosse fácil) Mas você acha que eu seria capaz de fazer essas coisas com ele por perto?

L + platéia: (Nunca) É vc tem razão!

Quais são suas especialidades?

K: Eu sou muito boa com esportes.

S: Detecção de qualquer perigo físico e eliminar os inimigos com a maior dor possível.

L: (neste estande Lunna tremeu) O… O… ok. Nossos comerciais por favor !!

Depois de 5 min de intervalo.

Ok gente voltamos com esses personagens tão queridos por todos, e continuamos com os momentos de intimidade com Sousuke Sagara e Kaname Chidore do anime Full Metal Panic.

E a próxima pergunta é :

De que vcs ñ gostão?

K: De vigiar ele limpando suas armas, assistir - lhe detectar coisas e ter que ficar dizendo que não existe qualquer tipo de ameaça.

S:...

L + platéia: (Agitando a cabeça.) Bom esse não é o tipo de coisa que uma garota quer pra sua vida.

Próxima pergunta é :

O que você faz no dia dos namorados?

K:Como nunca há nada interessante para fazer eu fico em casa!

L:Vc nunca é chamada pra sair com algum garoto?

K:Com ele me cercando ?

S: Chidori, o que é dia dos namorados?

L: Caraca! O Sousuke não sabe o que é dia dos namorados.

A platéia começa a sussurra.

K: (Para a platéia.) Hey, o que vocês esperavam de um maluko de guerra.

L: E porque vc está de pé brigando com a platéia por causa do Sousuke?

(A platéia acena com a cabeça no sinal de aprovação).

K: Que o vc tem em mente ?

S: (Puxando a manga da camisa da Kname.) Chidori, do que voces estão falando?

K: No ponto em que explicava a você; sua mente está muito sub-desenvolvida emocionalmente para compreender os detales.

S: (Fica com a cabeça baixa.)……

L+ platéia: Hoommmmmmm

L: Pobrezinho, tem que ter mais paciência com ele Kaname.

K: Mas não foi vc que estava Ca suando dele?

L:Ok vamos para a próxima pergunta.

K:Vc está fugindo do assunto, né ?

Descreva um data perfeita.

K: (vermelha feito tomate) Hum…

S: Eu realmente não tenho nada em mente, de fato, eu gosto das datas em que posso ir às missões.

K: (Pega a ventoinha e bate - lhe na cabeça dele.) Estúpido, idiota! Não são datas comuns como a de um calendário.

S: (Arregala os olhos ) Então o que é?

K: (Corada) Hum…

L: Uma data é quando um rapaz convida uma garota pra sair e se divertirem juntos.

S: Isso soa muito normal, Chidori e eu sempre temos datas.

L + platéia: Oooo! O que vocês fazem então?

(Assim que Sousuke está prestes a responder, um conjunto muito familiarizado de ventoinhas vem através do ar e PAH.Direto na cabeça do Sousuke.)

K: (Irritada) Vc chamada de fugir de lojas, restaurantes, parques por causa de uma ameaça qualquer da sua cabeça de um encontro.

S: (Cheio der dor.) Bom, a definição disse é…

K: Eu vou dizer a maldita da definição "ISSO NÃO É UM ENCONTRO É UMA GERRA IMBECIL.

L: Ok, ok. Fique calma Chidori,

K: (Zngada.) Na verdade, o meu sonho de um encontro perfeito seria com qualquer rapaz, em qualquer lugar, mas com uma condição!

S + L + platéia: Qual seria?

K: Que SARGENTO SOUSUKE SAGARA não estivesse me rodeando!

L: Opa, desculpe sobre isso, vamos ter uma pausa para acalmar as coisas.

(Voltando da pausa de 5 min).

L: Bem - vindo de volta para o show, vamos continuar.

O que você gostaria de melhorar um do outro?

K: (Ainda um pouco irritada.) Ainda é necessário mencionar isso?

L + platéia: Não, não, nós compreendemos.

S: (Mão no queixo.) Bem, ela poderia ser menos violenta, ser menos irritante e mais compreensiva.

K: (De repente uma ventoinha corta o ar e bate bem no centro da cabeça do Sousuke.PAH )

S: Doeu.

L: (Para Sousuke). Você não deveria ter dito isso.

O que você gostaria de dizer aos seus fãs lá fora?

K: Faça o seu melhor em todos os aspectos da vida!

L + platéia: (Aplausos.) Legal! Isso foi bom Kaname!

S: (Concentrando intensamente com a mão no queixo.) Não enganar os outros e não ser enganado, não mostrar qualquer pontos fraco, mas mostre o seu espírito!

L + platéia: (Aplausos) É isso aí ! Bravo Sousuke!

Qual seria o seu desejo?

K: (cai num vermelho profundo.)

S: (Concentrando intensamente com a mão no queixo.)

(De repente, a multidão cai em um curioso silêncio).

L:… E então ??

S: Mmm… Negativo.

L + K + platéia: Negativo ?

S: Sim, negativo ou seja, nada.

L: Pense com mais calma, deve ter alguma coisa.

S: (Concentrando intensamente com a mão no queixo.) Pois bem, há algo…

L + K + platéia: Sim??

S:… gostaria que Chidori pudesse ser mais co - operativa durante alguns momentos…

K: (Outra vez pega sua ventoinha e arrebenta o Sousuke) IDIOTA!

L: (Para Sousuke.) Só isso ?

S: Afirmativo.

L: E vc Kaname?

K: (Muito irritada.) Eu acho que ele deveria parar de ser um otaku militar e agir mais como um civil normal.

S: Mas eu tento…

K: MAS NÃO O SUFICIENTE.

S: Desculpe.

K: Não,porque depois vc vai fazer tudo de novo. (E Kaname faz um de seus discursos sobre a forma como o pobre sargento é louco.)

L: (Falando com a voz de Kaname reclamando com Sousuke no fundo)Bem pessoal, eu suponho que algumas coisas nunca mudam…Até a próxima galera Xau

(voz da Kaname no fundo)IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA!!

E assim termina o programa.


End file.
